


girl next door

by seungwansvelet



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Neighbors, a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungwansvelet/pseuds/seungwansvelet
Summary: joohyun never went out of her way to be close to her neighbors, but she finds a sudden fire igniting her when the people next door are suing her parents over a dumb property line. had she really not seen them for so long that she didnt notice their daughter had...grown up so much?
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	girl next door

it was just fifteen minutes past midnight when joohyun woke to arguing, again.

in her parents defense, they were at least being hushed. its not their fault shes a light sleeper. shes usually away at school anyways.

with a sigh, she pushes herself up onto her elbows and took a deep breath in, clearing her sleep fogged head. she tosses the light blue comforter off her, and instantly shivers at the cold air that washes over her body. throwing her legs over the side of the bed, she pads her feet around in the dark until they meet her favorite slippers. she shuffles down the hallway, guided by the faint light coming from the kitchen downstairs. she walks down quietly, to eavesdrop.

"god youngmi, i mean youd think after living next to them for five years, and trying to be good neighbors, it would mean something?"

right. the sons. they had moved in five years ago, a mom, dad, and girl three years younger than joohyun. she was sixteen at the time, her peak shy years. needless to say, she had not made a huge effort to befriend the new thirteen year old next door. her parents had made their attempts, bringing them house warming gifts and desserts when they first moved in, and its not that the sons were mean, they were just sort of....cold, so it never went anywhere other than politely waving if their cars passed. joohyun talked to their daughter, seungwan, a couple times and she seemed nice enough, but their differing grades made their paths cross few and far between. its not like seungwan went out of her way to make an effort with joohyun, so at least it was mutual.

but now, mr.son had gotten into realty the past year, spent too much time in it really, and they were suing joohyuns family over a property line. her parents knew little to nothing about the topic, only that they didnt have the money to deal with this new problem, and it was stressing them out.

she cant see them, but she hears her mother push her chair back and walk to her father, and she knows she must be wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head on his shoulder, for her words come out muffled.

"well, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪 have tried to be good neighbors."

at that, joohyun makes her presence known as she comes down the stairs, and rounds the corner into the kitchen with a scowl.

"are you implying i havent been a good neighbor?" she huffs, and her parents barely startle, chuckling to themselves. the glow from the streetlamp was making its way through the kitchen window, lighting her parents up enough to see the exhaustion etched on their faces

"well honey, you seem to go out of your way to avoid seungwan, like the time she was outside when you got home, so you-"

"hyun, i thought you went to bed a couple hours ago?" her mother asks, promptly cutting her father off, setting down her cup of coffee that had gone cold. she didnt quite want to admit she had been listening in, so she tells them hesitantly that she was coming down to adjust the thermostat. small lie. it actually was cold upstairs.

"right," her mother laughs gently, letting go of her father to come put her hand on joohyuns shoulder, "hyunnie, dont let our troubles upset you, you should be enjoying your winter break from school, not stressing about our neighbors," she sighs, and joohyun can tell this is another layer onto her mothers stress. the stress that she could be stressing out her daughter. the best she can do right now is hold her mothers hand, and assure her that shes not stressed, just concerned. she kisses them both goodnight, and head back up into her room. she thinks momentarily. had she really been sort of a bad neighbor to seungwan? i guess she couldve made an effort to help show her around school. joohyun knows she wouldve liked to have a senior helping her throughout her primary years. and seungwan was a pretty quiet, sweet kid. 

she plops back onto her messy bed, staring at her door.

damn it, she should have actually adjusted the thermostat. its freezing.

\-------

the next morning she wakes with bleary eyes at the feeling of her bed shift, and sees her father sitting at the end of her bed.

she jumps, "jesus appa, you scared me," she says in a raspy voice, not cleared yet.

he lets out a breath, like he's waiting to see if what he's about to say is a good idea or not.

"joohyun, youre friends with seungwan, right?"

shes quiet for a moment, confused.

"um no, i probably havent said a word to her in like two years, " she replies, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes a bit. and the only words she said before that were three years ago, when seungwan brought over her parents mail that had blown into their yard.

"why?"

silence.

"oh my god, appa!" she exclaims, his reasoning for his visit this morning finally hitting her.

"im sorry hyunnie, i know this is unreasonable of me to ask," he sighs, his shoulders dropping shamefully, "this is your mother and i's problem, were just trying our best to figure out how to fix it. but dont worry darling, we will," he says, doing his best to smile at her, before kissing her head and leaving her room.

joohyun sits motionless for a moment, before audibly groaning, and throwing her body back onto her bed.

\-----

she shouldve called seulgi. or even yeri. she shouldve called someone, anyone, before just showing up at the sons door, in sweatpants and a tshirt, asking if their daughter was home.

mrs.son gave her a funny look, but still smiled as she closed the door over a bit, calling out to seungwan. joohyun looked over the green grass to her left where her home sat in sight on that cold winter morning. she really could just make a run back for it. she could care less about her image to her neighbors. she wouldve went for it to, but an image of her parents popped into her head, and she bit her lip as she turned back to the door.

seungwan was always nice. she was tiny, nice, and lit up every room at school. she was a good singer, and active in the arts program. not that joohyun kept tabs. this shouldnt be too bad. so what if they hadnt talked in years, they grew up together. sort of. right?

the door swung open, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"um, hi?"

and joohyun froze.

she hadnt calculated how long it had been since she actually even saw seungwan. she didnt have social media, so its not like she could keep up on her. but, oh my god. this mightve been a bad idea for reasons joohyun hadnt even began to consider.

**Author's Note:**

> go easy on me lol
> 
> \- i dont know joohyuns parents names, so i chose a random korean female name. also i know seungwans parents are probably angels its just for the story okay.
> 
> \- i know this was short. i was gonna make it a one-shot, then more and more ideas kept coming to me and i didnt know where to cut it off, so consider this a little warm up, as a treat.


End file.
